


destiny and destination

by pinkwhalepjs



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Absolutely Sappy, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, good dad gilear, sometimes love is pure and true and lasts forever okay, this is for you emily, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwhalepjs/pseuds/pinkwhalepjs
Summary: Fig and Ayda get married. Gilear walks Fig down the aisle.-Fig stepped up and stood in front of her. A vision of every wish and dream Ayda had ever cast out into the universe all answered at once. And Fig gazed back and saw the love she had longed for returned in kind. A simple exchange of rings, exchange of words, exchange of kisses, exchange of hearts, tying themselves together so deeply and purely that they could never be truly apart again for as long as they both may live.
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	destiny and destination

Ayda nervously swayed back and forth. She surely would be sweating if she were not a creature immune to heat itself. All around her familiar faces smiled and shone with happiness, reflecting lifetimes of those who had known her and found something within her worthy of love.

But the very first to shine that light upon her was the one she was awaiting right at that very moment. Though perhaps it would be more accurate to say she had been waiting for her for hundreds and hundreds of years. Someone with a love so great, a heart so open, a spirit so vibrant that it would shatter her darkened world and show her a way to escape the pain of many generations before her. Ayda felt herself fill to the brim with adoration and her wings began to dance in a way she could never control but she let them move because Fig found it beautiful, the way how everything she felt expressed itself through her body, uncontrolled and strange and honest. She felt more certain of Fig than of anything else in the world, so why was she so nervous? There was still some doubt in her, some buried broken part, that still could not believe her good fortune. Surely Fig would wake up one day and realize that there were so many people in the world better than Ayda and she would go and find them and love them instead. And maybe today was that day.

-

Fig was ready to bolt. 

“Gilear Gilear I can’t do this. I just can’t do it. This is crazy. She’s like the coolest wizard to ever live and basically the smartest person in the universe and she’s going to marry me?! This is- this is- maybe we should just call the whole thing off. Actually you know what..”

She cast Disguise Self and turned into a familiar elderly man. “I’ll just leave right now and then we don’t have to talk about this. If they ask you, you didn’t see anything. Just a man named Rollins you saw him running really fast and that’s all okay.”

It had all become all too real all too quickly. She had seen many loves bloom and fall apart. How could someone know they made the right choice? She could put on an act, a fantastic act, that could draw in crowds from across the world. But she couldn’t hold two parents together. When it came down to just her and only her how could someone say they wanted that forever. It was foolishness. Fig got ready to start running but stopped as her father simply sighed and looked at her with too understanding eyes.

“Daughter… there are many many things in this life I do not understand. I cannot comprehend the high magics of wizards, nor the bloodlust of barbarians, nor why the youths of Solace so deeply enjoy throwing skateboards at my head. But I especially cannot understand why you would squander your best chance at happiness.

As a man who has loved and lost many times I can tell you that you will not find the same fate awaiting you my daughter. Just as in all other things you are extraordinary in that sense as well. 

And that you would think yourself undeserving of such love and happiness… it can surely only reflect a fault in me. For you see,” he began to choke up as he spoke, “I have against all odds been incredibly lucky in life. I have received the gift of loving one person so tremendously and having that love for no reason I can comprehend returned in kind. And that person is you my darling daughter. And I shall be damned if I do not do all that is in my meager power to help you in the few ways that I can to see how endlessly deserving you are.”

Fig felt her eyes begin to burn with tears too. The droplets seared down her cheeks like lava flows, burning away what once was and leaving behind healthier healed land ready for the growth of new life.

She threw her arms around Gilear and wrapped him in a tight embrace. As she wiped her face and composed herself she smiled broadly.

“Would you do me the honors and walk me down that damn aisle… Dad?”

Gilear burst into heaving tears and finally replied, “This will be the greatest honor of my life daughter… but I would strongly advise you drop your illusion first. This whole conversation has been extremely disconcerting.”

-

The doors opened and all the guests stood and Ayda could not tell if bells were ringing or if that was only in her mind. The world seemed impossibly bright and beautiful as Figueroth Faeth looked directly into her eyes, smiled, and walked towards her, ever closer, choosing her. 

All sound turned to echoes, all vision to light. In this world there were just them two, moving ever closer, and when they met it would be in a vow to never separate again. A ring for a ring, a love for a love, a life for a life. Ayda felt that balance tipped unfavorably towards her so she would give Fig all her lives. Her notes held a promise that she would love Fig not only as long as she lived but every time after too. Each Ayda could seek out love and find their own happiness but they would hold in the heart this memory of the first and greatest love. 

Fig knew they said if one saw a light at the end of a dark tunnel she should not proceed but she instead felt like running. She had always been impulsive but this time she felt a deep calm and knowing that what she was running towards would be a safe place to land. Ayda was like a lighthouse in a harsh storm, a light warmly beckoning inside a warm home. A point of guidance towards her destiny and the destination itself.

Fig stepped up and stood in front of her. A vision of every wish and dream Ayda had ever cast out into the universe all answered at once. And Fig gazed back and saw the love she had longed for returned in kind. A simple exchange of rings, exchange of words, exchange of kisses, exchange of hearts, tying themselves together so deeply and purely that they could never be truly apart again for as long as they both may live.

**Author's Note:**

> For Emily. Why shouldn't Fig love Ayda and that love last forever? In this fantasy world dragons are libertarians and cats become sexually transmitted plagues. So why would first love not be true love? High fantasy is high romance and the greatest magic isn't chronomancy it's the power of love.


End file.
